Okaeri
by Kokose23
Summary: Dari tempatnya berada ia dapat melihat punggung kokoh itu yang tertutupi oleh kemeja putih berlengan panjangnya. Surai kuningnya yang pendek menari-nari diterpah angin. Sementara kedua tangannya terselip apik di saku celana cream-nya. / Dengan bibir yang terbungkam dan wajah yang memerah, tangisannya pun pecah. / Dribble / AU


**Okaeri : Kokose23**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Tragedy, Family**

**Main cast : Hinata H. Naruto U.**

.

.

**Fic ini sangat absurd. Jika tidak ingin menyesal boleh _kembali_. **

.

.

Dalam hidupnya yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah dapat terus berada di samping pemuda itu. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Karena baginya itu cukup. Asalkan ia dapat melihat bahwa pemuda itu masih bernafas di dunia yang sama dengannya, maka ia tidak akan meminta lebih.

.

Tidak-- sampai pemuda itu meregang nyawanya demi membebaskan negeri ini dari penjajahan.

.

Tangan yang semula terkepal erat itu kini telah lunglai di sisi tubuhnya, dengan perut bagian kiri yang telah penuh dengan lubang dan darah yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir melewati sela-sela jemarinya-- yang tengah berusaha menekan dan menahan laju darah yang keluar.

.

Wajahnya tampak panik dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sementara kedua matanya berusaha mencari pertolongan, meski nyatanya mustahil. Sebab mereka sedang di tengah peperangan.

.

Ribuan peluru terus mengudara-- mengenai targetnya masing-masing, meski beberapa ada yang meleset. Lalu disusul dengan ledakkan meriam yang melulu-lantakkan bumi beserta makhluk hidup yang ada.

.

Rupanya efek dari ledakkan tersebut mengenai Hinata, hingga ia terpental jauh dan terpisah dari tubuh pemuda itu. Kepalanya terbentur tanah yang keras, sementara pipinya tergores oleh serpihan batu yang terlempar di udara.

.

Kesadarannya sempat hilang untuk sementara, sebelum nama pemuda itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan mencari pemuda itu.

.

Manik pearl-nya yang semula hidup kini tampak redup dan menatap kosong pada apa yang ia lihat. Sementara kedua tangannya terus mengayunkan sebilah pedangnya pada setiap tentara musuh yang berada pada jangkauannya.

.

Namun meski begitu, sosok pemuda itu tak pernah ia temukan hingga pertempuran berakhir.

.

Seluruh rekannya telah tewas, menyisakan dirinya seorang yang terduduk simpu dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk lesuh. Beberapa tentara musuh yang masih hidup telah mengepungnya, dengan bibir senapan yang mengarah padanya dan siap menghancurkan tubuhnya saat itu juga.

.

Suara gemuruh guntur mulai terdengar. Kepalanya yang tertunduk itu lantas menengadah-- menatap langit yang telah gelap diselimuti oleh awan hitam yang siap menghujani bumi.

.

Kilasan akan masa lalunya bersama dengan pemuda itu pun terlintas. Membuatnya pada akhirnya menutupkan kedua matanya dengan bibir yang terukir senyum. Lalu detik berikutnya ratusan peluru menghantam tubuhnya hingga menumbangkannya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri untuk selamanya.

...

...

...

..

.

_Kedua kakinya terus melangkah hingga menuntunnya pada sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di atas bukit sana. Desiran angin kencang rupanya memainkan surai sebahunya-- mengusik sedikit penglihatannya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyelipkan sebagian surainya di balik telinganya. _

.

_Dari tempatnya berada ia dapat melihat punggung kokoh itu yang tertutupi oleh kemeja putih berlengan panjangnya. Surai kuningnya yang pendek menari-nari diterpah angin. Sementara kedua tangannya terselip apik di saku celana cream-nya. _

.

_Sinar mentari menerpah wajah pemuda itu ketika ia berbalik menghadapnya, membuat matanya terbelalak lebar sebelum berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. Tubuh tegap itu lantas ia peluk dengan ketidakpercayaan yang masih menguasainya._

.

_Lalu ketika kesadarannya telah kembali ia segera mengarahkan telinganya tepat pada dada kiri pemuda itu dan mendengarkan degup jantungnya. _

.

_Dengan bibir yang terbungkam dan wajah yang memerah, tangisannya pun pecah._

.

_Sementara tangan yang semula berada di dalam saku itu kini beralih pada surai indigo gadis itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Lalu tangan satunya lagi memeluk pinggang gadis itu sembari berkata, "_Okaeri_, Hinata."_

.

.

.

_"_Tadaima_, Naruto."_

.

.

.

**_-End-_**


End file.
